Padfooted
by lindsey.elton.71
Summary: Rayne is Harry Potter's twin sister, she hasn't had that great of a life, which just got worse, she is in love with Harry's godfather, Sirius Orion Black!
1. Rayne

Name: Rayne Kristen Potter  
Nickname: Ray, Kris.  
Age: 15  
Year: 5th  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Violet  
Blood status: Half blood  
House: Gryffindor  
Friends: All of the Gryffindors, Luna.  
Enemies: Slytherins, death eaters, Voldemort, Umbridge.  
Personality: Sweet, shy, fun, brave, serious, smart.  
Likes: Reading, studing, Quidditch, Sirius Black (She's in love with him).  
Patronus: A wolf  
Animagus: A grey wolf.


	2. Wow

Rayne sat upstairs with her twin brother, Harry, as they waited for the Order meeting to be over and for dinner to be ready. She was eager to see Sirius, who she was pretty much madly in love with. She had met Sirius her third year at Hogwarts, she had been sneaking around in her illegal animagus form, which was a grey wolf, she had smelled Sirius' dog animagus and she followed the scent until she found him in the Shrieking Shack, where he changed back into his human form. She soon changed back into hers and he was shocked to find out that his best friend's daughter, who was thirteen at the time, was an animagus. They sat down and talked about how he was put in prison for something he didn't do and she believed him right away, because his eyes spoke the truth of the story. Slowly over the many times they talked, Rayne found herself falling in love with her father's best friend and twin brother's godfather, she loved listening to his voice as he told her stories of the Marauders, which were her father, her godfather, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius of course. Sometimes Rayne fell asleep listening to the stories, because his voice soothed her, like a warm blanket.

Sirius waited for the meeting of the Order to be done so he could see Rayne, he had been in love with her pretty much since he met her, back two years before, when she was just a young thirteen year old girl. Rayne had a beautiful personality, so kind and sweet, he would have been a fool not to like her. She was the first to hear his side of the story about the night he was arrested, she had believed him right away, which sort of shocked him a little, since he had heard some students talking about how they believed he was after Harry and Rayne.

Rayne and Sirius had talked about a lot of things after they met, like classes that she had and what it was like when he was in school. He remembered how many nights Rayne had fallen asleep when he had been telling her stories about when him and her father were young, he would smile at her peaceful face as she slept. He doubted that she liked him the way he liked her, since she was a child and he was a grown man who was her father's best friend. Once the meeting was over, he talked quickly with some of the members, a few moments later he looked up to see Harry talking to Remus, Sirius stood up once Harry saw him.

"Sirius!" Harry said, going to hug him.

"It's good to see you, Harry." Sirius hugged him.

"How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess." He said, stepping out of the hug. "How about you?"

"Lonely in this old place." He looked around the room.

Harry nodded, he understood how Sirius would be lonely in this house. He walked towards the dining room as Mrs. Weasley yelled that dinner was ready.

Rayne walked over to Sirius after she had given a Remus a quick hug. "Hi, Sirius." She said, pushing her hair from her face.

"Hello, Rayne." Sirius smiled at her. "That meeting took a siriusly long time." He joked nervously.

She looked at him. "What is with the bad joke, Padfoot?"

Sirius scratched the back of his head.

Rayne looked at him curiously, wondering what was going on in his head at that moment.

"Rayne. . . I need to. . ." He was cut off when he pressed his lips onto hers.

Rayne was in shock, be she kissed him back slowly, their lips moving in sync with each other.

Sirius smiled into the kiss.

As did Rayne, she had dreamed about doing this for years now.

He pulled away, smiling down at her.

She smiled up at him, her cheeks flushing.

He chuckled, stroking her cheek. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that."

"Really?"

"Yes, Rayne." He nodded his head.

She smiled, not knowing what to say at that moment. "Lets get to dinner before Ron eats all the food."

Sirius laughed, walking towards the dining room.

Rayne followed him, giggling a little bit as she did. "Wow. . ." She whispered, smiling.


	3. What, Tonks?

Rayne looked at Sirius while they ate dinner, the air between them was awkward, but they would probably talk about it later that night. She felt all of her insides get all nervous when he smiled at her, she was fifteen and was a very much in love with Sirius Orion Black. Rayne had never liked a guy as much as she liked him, he made her feel special in every way possible right now.

Rayne looked back down at her dinner, playing with it a little. She still couldn't believe that he had kissed her just out of the blue like that, but he did tell her it was because he had wanted to do it for so long, it was almost like a dream that was finally coming true. Rayne heard Ginny giggling so she looked up to find Tonks making her face change, because she was Metamorphmagus and no doubt she wanted to have some fun right then, Rayne giggled at her as well. Tonks seemed to be a funny person who Rayne would be a great friends with, she was like a hyper bunny rabbit, but in a good way.

"Okay, who fed the Metamorphmagi sugar?" Sirius asked, laughing.

Tonks glared at him lightly before starting to laugh with him, soon everyone was laughing at the stupid joke of Sirius'.

Rayne laughed, shaking her head at Sirius, he was so crazy sometimes.

When Sirius caught her shaking her head at him, he winked at her real quickly, then turn to Remus and started to talk.

Rayne had looked away as soon as he winked at her, hoping her long hair black hid her blushing face. Because if it did not, someone would realize something was going on between the two of them, which would be a bad thing since he was twenty years older than she was, and neither of them exactly knew what they were to each other yet, if they were just friends who felt the urge to kiss or something of the more romantic sort.

Tonks watched Rayne and Sirius sneakily, she was curious about what was going on between them. They seemed a little flirtatious with each other, but then again she had heard once that Sirius had been a player as one might call a someone who had kissed many girls but never dated them. As for Rayne, she had just met her a few hours ago and she seemed to be a sweet girl, who had a straight head on her shoulders, which was a good thing since she and Harry were in danger because Voldemort had returned that past school year.

She looked over at Sirius, who was her mother's first cousin, making him her second cousin, she had met him a few times before he had been sent to Azkaban, back when she was a child.

Sirius was talking to Remus Lupin, a man who Tonks found fascinating, she wouldn't really admit it yet, but in a way she fancied Remus, who happened to be a werewolf. She didn't care what he was, she liked him just the same, she would risk her safety to just be with him and love him like she had loved no one else.

After Rayne helped Molly with cleaning the dishes, she was cornered in the hallway by Tonks, who then grabbed her hand and took her into the room that Tonks was sharing with Hermione, but Hermione wasn't there at the moment since she was with Harry and the others, doing something or another.

"Hey, Tonks, what are you up to?" Rayne asked her, searching her smug look that was on her face at that moment.

Tonks smirked a little bit at Rayne's innocent question. "Oh I was just was wondering what was going on with. . ."

"With?" Rayne raised her eyebrows in confusion, she truly didn't know what Tonks was talking about.

"With you and Sirius, of course." Tonks rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it wasn't, not at all, unless you were Tonks.

Rayne felt her cheeks quickly heat up like someone had slapped her across the face. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Tonks."

"Really? Let me remind you with the fact that you two were flirting at dinner."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that." Tonks smirked slyly, her hair going a little brighter then her usual bubble gum pink.

"Was it that obvious?" Rayne asked her with a hint of nervousness.

Tonks shook her head, the only reason it was obvious to her was because of her own feels for Remus and she knew how Rayne felt. "Not really."

Rayne sighed with a sense of relief, that was a good thing, because if Molly had noticed it, she would probably yell or something of that sort.

But Tonks knowing was okay with Rayne, since she figured out something about her, she fancied Remus, Rayne's godfather. "So you like Remus?" This time it was Rayne's turn to smirk, but unlike Rayne, Tonks' hair turned from pink to purple, meaning she was in love with Remus. "Awwww. . . does he like you back?" She asked softly, not wanting anyone else to hear them talking.

"I don't have a clue if he does or not." Tonks shrugged her shoulders, messing with her hair nervously.

Rayne patted her on the back. "I'm sure he does, who wouldn't like someone like you, Tonks?"

She blushed a little at her comment. "Thanks for the encourgement, Rayne."

She smiled at her, nodding her head. "You're welcome."


End file.
